Girls Night Out
by Averil-Nk
Summary: Challenge Response: With Valentine's Day approaching, the girls decide to celebrate this day together, without any guys.
1. Chapter 1

She sat there looking at the calendar, frowning, counting down the days until it would be over. "Two more weeks," she sighed, leaning back. "Two more weeks and I'll be done with this stupid holiday for another year."

She wandered back to her bedroom to get ready for work. She opened the closet door and began flipping through her wardrobe. She bypassed all the pretty pinks and reds that she normally wore and chose her favorite color for this time of year – black. "Perfect," she commented as she pulled out the sweater and pants that she had found.

Glancing through her jewelry box, she picked out a plain silver chain necklace to offset the lack of color in her outfit. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. "Bah-humbug," she grumbled, wrinkling her nose.

She felt like the Grinch or the Scrooge of Valentine's Day. She despised the holiday with a passion and the closer it came, the worse she got. It sickened her to see all the other women in the office receive flowers and candy and balloons and stuffed teddy bears in bright colors with warm "I love yous" everywhere. Ugh. And the musical cards with their high-pitched tinny tunes that could be heard halfway down the hall really got on her nerves. Her stomach lurched at just the thought of her going home empty-handed, again.

At times, she really hated being single, and Valentine's Day was definitely one of those times. But this year was different, ok so she was still single, but this year she wasn't the only one. Her co-workers/ best friends were also single this year and this year they agreed to make it a girl's night . . . no guys allowed.

Darcy stood in front of the mirror indifferently, and straightened her green dress she had just put on. _So Valentine's Day is here again. If my friends weren't here, I don't know how I could bear that. Last year at this time I was so happy… I could spend this day with the love of my life… just like all others. But then it was over, and I realized I lost the man I love more than anything in this world. When I came back from Los Angeles, I did that hoping that everything would be like before. I couldn't stay there any longer… my heart belongs here… the love of my life lives here. I came home because I realized that my place is beside him… and I can only be happy with him. But he rejected me. Of course, it's understandable… I caused him great pain last time, and he doesn't want to be hurt any more. But I love him, and I know he loves me too. I hope he can forgive me and we can start our relationship over. But today I don't want to think about this… We'll organize a Valentine's Day party with the girls, without any guys… A real girls' night… And we'll have a great time without guys as well._

The woman lay with closed eyes in the bathtub full of water. She had a long and tiring day, and she thought she would have a pleasant evening with the man she loved. Instead she was after a conversation from which it turned out she would have to spend Valentine's Day alone. She thought she behaved as a whining child, and she wasn't happy about that. Since they have become a couple, she had never had to celebrate this day alone, which she didn't want to do now either, but unfortunately, work is work.

_Why then__? Although it is not his fault that the 14__th__ is Wednesday, when it is inevitable to work. But I don't want to celebrate without him! But at least all of us will be there at the girls' party and I won't be any different, that evening I won't have anyone beside me either. An evening without guys? It wouldn't sound bad, if this evening wasn't on Valentine's Day. Goodness me… Then I also have to change what I planned for him. If he won't be in the city, I can't surprise him… I can start all this from the beginning. But at least I'm not threatened by being caught. Oh, this water got cold –_ Tara turned back from her musing surprised. – _So it's time getting out and let Stanley calm down. For a little pampering, maybe I'll tell him that I got the day off for Friday and if he won't be with me on Valentine's Day, we can spend the weekend together – _she smiled daydreaming and stepped out of the bathtub.

- Sue! Are you ready? – Lucy shouted in the direction of her friend's room, and Levi appeared in the door. – I know, you are right, I'm coming – she told the dog and went to Sue's door. Looking inside, she saw that the woman was standing in front of her wardrobe and chose a black dress again.

_It's unbelievable…__ She doesn't choose from her clothes with cheerful colours… – _she leaned against the door._ – But whatever she does, she cannot avoid Jack's gaze. Goodness me, what have they been doing for three years! This year I really have to be creative, if I want them to celebrate together at last. It is obvious for all of us in the bullpen that they should spend every Valentine's Day together, but they are unwilling to realize that themselves. Maybe I should really lock them to an office and not let them out until they have talked to each other about this. But it's too obvious, they will immediately know that I did this and it may also have a reverse effect. Although I don't think the situation can be much worse than it is now._

_- _Lucy, what are you doing in the doorway? – Sue's voice brought her back to reality.

- I just wanted to ask you whether you are ready, because we'll be late – Lucy replied.

- Indeed, and if we really don't want to be late, you should take the towel off your head – Sue pointed chuckling at her friend's head, who was so much lost in her thoughts that she completely forgot her hair was wet.


	2. Chapter 2

The man sat at the table with a loosened tie. There was a white tablecloth on the table, with a vase and flower in the middle. Valentine's Day was approaching fast, he was surrounded everywhere by hearts, flowers and different red things. He was happy he found a place where nothing reminded him of this. His coffee had been cold for a long time, but he hadn't even touched it. He held an old ring in his hands and his thoughts were far away.

_Dear Grandma__! You gave this to me, the jewel you liked so much, to give it to the girl I love. This girl is a great person. When I first kissed her, I immediately knew that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. It hurt when she left and didn't let me go with her. Although, even if I thought a lot about it, I would have been ready to start a new life in another city, so that we can be together. She didn't want it then… But she came back and we met again. I thought I can forget her, but I had to realize I'm unable for that. Whenever I see her, what I would love to do the most is to touch her, pull her closer and kiss her until her breath stops and when she can find her words again, all she can say is that she loves me. But her leaving erected a wall between us. She is afraid of what would happen if she hurts me again. And I fear what would happen if she wants to leave again. But maybe everything changes now. Valentine's Day is approaching, the day of love. If I don't do it now, maybe the wall will grow so high that I won't have the possibility to do it again._

Jack was standing before the mirror lost in his thoughts._ Valentine's Day again … And I have to spend it again without the woman I love. If only I could tell her what I feel for her… But she is too good for me… She knows my past, how many women there have been in my life before… but none of them meant so much to me as she does. When I'm near her, I feel all my problems disappear… I love her with all my heart… I haven't felt this way towards anyone before. In the moment she stormed into my office three years ago, I knew she is the woman I love… the woman with whom I would like to spend the rest of my life. Since then, I can only think of her… no one else… It is her face I first see in the morning, and this is what I fall asleep with every night… she fills my dreams… I wish I could fall asleep beside her every evening and wake up in her arms every morning… Since she entered my life, I haven't had any girlfriends… although I used to have lots before that. Lots of women have always wanted to be with me, and earlier I was happy about this popularity… But all this changed in the moment I saw her. She immediately stole my heart, and I've helplessly fallen in love with her. She is a special woman, whom I love more than my life… and I would do anything for her to feel the same way. _He headed towards the bullpen determined. _I have to tell her… Even if the result won't be what I'm expecting, and what I've been thinking of for three years. But she has to know how I feel towards her._

Stanley was lying on his bed, thinking of the events of the previous day. He had played the conversation he had with Tara in his head over and over again… He saw that the woman was hurt, and he knew she had every reason for that… He wished he could chase sadness away from her eyes… _Why do I have to work on the day of love? Why can't I spend it with the woman I love? I can't even surprise her on Valentine's Day, although I prepared so much for that… Now I can plan all this again. But nothing is too much, if it is about her… I love her and if we can't be together on the day of love, we'll still be together by thinking of each other. But if I tell her that I got Friday off, so that we can spend the weekend together, she will surely be happy. Yes… at the weekend, we'll make up for the Valentine's Day spent without each other _– he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

- A very nice day to everyone! - Tara entered the bullpen.  
- What happened to make you so cheerful? - Bobby asked. - Yesterday you were so depressed…  
- That was yesterday, and things have changed a little since then… Right, girls? - she smiled at Sue and Lucy.  
- Did I miss anything? - Myles asked, not understanding what all this was about.  
- Myles, as far as I know you, I am not surprised by this at all - Lucy looked at him. - But now that you ask, you have… again.

- Girls, what happened? Don't be so mysterious - Jack said as well.  
- It's just that since all of us have to spend Valentine's Day without a man, we decided that instead of suffering alone, we'll rather spend the evening together - Sue replied, smiling at her friends.  
- It will be a real girls' party, without any guys - Lucy added.  
- A fantastic party! - Tara said. - It will be obvious again that we'll have a great time without guys as well.

- Do you want to say that you don't need us any more? - Bobby pretended to be offended.  
- Well Bobby, however cruel it sounds, but this is right… - Lucy smiled at him. - At least on that day.  
- Lucy, I believe you have caused him a huge shock, you have to comfort him… - Tara smiled.  
- Bobby, I thought you were a tougher guy than that, and can bear much more easily… - Lucy laughed.  
- There are many things you don't know about me… - Bobby smiled.

- And you guys? Where are you going to spend Valentine's Day? - Sue asked.  
- I believe I'll order some pizza, watch a film, and then go to sleep… - Jack replied.  
- There won't be anything special with me either - Bobby said. - After all, this day will be just like the others.  
- Fortunately not for us, I'll take Donna to a fashionable restaurant, to celebrate this special day - D said.  
- At least there is somebody among us who has something to celebrate on this day… - Bobby sighed, and D smiled.

- I don't see why Valentine's day is so special to some… - Myles grumbled. - This day is just like all the others, but some clever people thought how good it would be if we spent even more money than we usually do. I can't understand why people don't realize that all this is about business and has little to do with love… - he mused.  
- Oh, Myles, you don't have any sense of romance… - Lucy gave him a piercing look. - Valentine's Day IS special.  
- Then why aren't there any men with whom you can celebrate, or am I wrong?  
- Myles, this has nothing to do with having a partner or not. And I feel good as a matchmaker - she added, but she had to admit to herself that she would like if there was a man with whom she could spend the day of love.

- I wouldn't have thought that I would ever be waiting for Valentine's Day, but I believe that for the first time in my life, I'm happy about this day… - Sue admitted. - I believe we'll have a great time - she smiled at her friends.  
- I can't wait for the party either - Tara said. - When Stanley said he would have to work on the day of love as well, I wouldn't have thought I would be waiting for this day… but this is the case.  
- It will be a really memorable girls' party - Lucy added. - Guys, you should also consider spending the evening together… because it's so bad to sit in your apartment on this day alone and wait for it to be over at last - she suggested.

- It is very kind of you to think of us as well, but I believe we'll be OK without a party as well… And it isn't important for us to spend this day in someone's company anyway. Now that we are single, this day is just like the others - Bobby said. _But nothing would make me happier than spending this day, and every day after this with the love of my life…_  
- Bobby is right… - Jack said. - Somehow I don't feel the need of spending this day in the company of others… _Although I would do everything to be with the woman I love more than anything on this day, and for the rest of my life._ This will be over, just like all the other days, we'll be fine alone. And I believe Myles also agrees with this - he looked at his colleague, who nodded in agreement.

- OK, you know that… - Lucy sighed. - But there still are two weeks until that, you can still change your mind - she added, smiling at the guys. - Anyway, we girls will definitely have a great Valentine's Day - she stated smiling, and her friends agreed enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine's Day

In Lucy and Sue's apartment everything was ready for the Valentine's Day girls' party: they borrowed a few films, ordered pizza, and if one looked at their kitchen, they might have thought they have just bought the whole stock of chocolate of a department store_. Who cares about calories now, this is a special occasion. And why care about our weight if there is no man with whom we can spend this day… But there is no place for being sad, this will be the most fantastic girls' party we have ever had, and we'll have a great time._

- Hi Tara! – Sue greeted her arriving friend.

- Hi! – the woman smiled. – How lucky you planned this party, otherwise this day wouldn't be too happy… Stanley is gone for two days because of his work, and although we often talk on the phone, this isn't the same as if he was here… But we are not here to think of such things – she changed the subject. – We'll have a great time without them as well.

- That's right – Lucy joined the conversation, then, hearing the doorbell again, she headed to the entrance door.

- Hi Darcy, good you have arrived, everybody is here already – Lucy said.

- Yes, traffic is a little bit hard in this snow… - her friend replied.

- But what really matters is that you are here – Lucy smiled at her, and led her to the living-room.

- What happened, did you rob a department store? – Darcy asked wondering, when seeing all the chocolate the girls had brought into the room.

- We could say that… - Sue smiled. – But we thought we would need this, considering what day is today…

- I believe that if you weren't here, this day would be really sad for me, sitting in my apartment alone… - Darcy said. – But let's not talk bout this, we are here to have a really good time – she continued smiling.

- You can be sure about this – Lucy laughed. – Our evening has already started really well… Sue, have you seen how good-looking the pizza guy was? – she asked, taking a slice of pizza in her hand.

- Oh, yes… I was even wondering why you didn't ask for her phone number… - Sue smiled at her. – A little dating would really do you good…

- I believe I'll think about that… who knows, next time I'll ask for him to deliver the pizza when I'm ordering food for the next time… Although now that we are talking about dating, you should be together with a certain person for a long time… - she smiled at her friend.

- Lucy, you know there is absolutely no chance for this – Sue replied, leaning forward to get another slice of pizza. – I think enough time has passed for me to know that he doesn't want anything from me.

- But you have to admit you would like this… - Lucy smiled.

- This is the truth, I would deny that in vain… - Sue sighed. – But he only considers me a friend… And I believe it will stay so.

- Sue, I know he loves you just as much you love him… - Lucy replied. – I see it from how he looks at you, how your hands „accidentally" touch… from how he secretly glances at you from his desk, thinking no one notices… although this one goes for you as well – she winked at her friend, and Sue turned her attention to the floor embarrassed.

- Yes, Sue – Tara said – Lucy is right. It is obvious for all of us how much you love each other… it is only you who haven't realized it yet.

- That's right – Darcy said. – All you have to do now is to honestly talk about your feelings with each other.

- However he feels, this will remain only friendship anyway… - she said. – But if you are right and he really feels something for me, why hasn't he told it to me? He had three years for that… No, if he hasn't done anything about that yet, he won't in the future either…

- Sue, I know for sure that he is in love with you… but he doesn't dare to confess his feelings for you, fearing that you would reject him, and thus he loses your friendship, which means a lot to him – Lucy put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

- Jack Hudson is afraid of talking about his feelings? – Sue shook her head. – it sounds a little hard to believe… He, who can get any woman… After all, he only has to choose, and all women throw themselves to his feet…

- No, Sue, he only wants you – Lucy assured her. – Do you know how many women he has dated in the past three years?

- I suppose very much… - Sue replied, hardly being able to hold her tears back. She expected they would have a cheerful conversation about guys, but until now, it didn't seem cheerful at all…

- Sue, it may be surprising what I'm saying, but Jack hasn't had a single girlfriend since you entered his life. A short time after you joined the team, he broke up with Rhonda, and he hasn't had a relationship since then.

- It is strange to hear this about a man like Jack… - Sue replied, and took a piece of chocolate. – One would think he is surrounded by lots of women, all of whom want him…

- And this is right… but all this is in vain, because he only wants you – Lucy smiled.

- It is still strange that he hasn't talked about this for three years… Although he would have had plenty of opportunities for this; after all, we often spend our free time together.

- Three years are really much, but the reason must be what Lucy has already said, that he fears you don't return his feelings and your friendship means too much for him to put it at risk – Tara said, also taking a piece of chocolate. – But if you remember how my relationship with Stanley started … First I told him I didn't want to start a relationship for a while, and he believed he didn't have a chance at me… Although I only needed a little time.

- That was my first activity as a matchmaker – Sue smiled. – And it almost ended badly.

- Sure, after you told him I like him and persuaded him to ask me out… - Tara replied smiling.

- Why, weren't we right? – Lucy asked. – It was obvious you were attracted to each other…

- Yes, but I've had so many disappointments in the past that I didn't want my heart to be broken once again… And Stanley was so kind… I immediately liked him…. But I didn't want to start a new relationship just to provide consolation for the previous ones… that always hurts both parties.

- But it ended well eventually – Darcy said. – You agreed to the date soon…

- Can anyone resist such a nice man? – Tara laughed. – This relationship was the best decision of my life… and I believe I'm in love.

- And I know for sure you are… - Darcy smiled. – it is obvious from miles how happy you are… But I… - she added on a sad voice – Since I broke up with Bobby, I feel I lost the meaning of my life… And no matter how much I wanted to get him back, he rejected me.

- Don't blame him – Lucy comforted her. – He just wants to protect his heart from another disappointment… All he wants is to get you back, but he fears that you'll go away again, and his heart will be broken again. But give him time and he will realize that you are what he really wants.

- He is the most important for me as well… and I will never leave again. I realized it was a mistake… Although that job was a huge step forward in my career, and I loved working in Los Angeles, I left my heart here, in Washington… and I don't intend to go away again.

- You'll see that he will also realize that and you'll be very happy – Tara smiled at her.

- Yes… This is what I would like the most – Darcy said, and life already seemed brighter than just a couple of hours before.

- But let's leave guys alone, we've had enough of them for today, what about a girls' film? – Lucy said.

- I agree – Sue said. – What are we watching?

- I suggest What Women Want, this fits the occasion perfectly – Tara said.

- Perfect choice, I love that film! – Darcy agreed.

- I love it too, I've seen it millions of times – Sue said enthusiastically. – And Runaway Bride as well… I always watch that if there is nothing interesting on TV.

- Runaway Bride is also a great film! – Tara said. – This is one of my favourites as well. We can watch this one too, and then decide which ones we would like to see.

- Agreed – Lucy said, put one of the films in the DVD - player and the other one on the table, set the subtitles for Sue, then she joined her friends on the couch. _We'll have a cheerful evening after all_ – she thought smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sat I front of the TV set, searching for a good film which he could watch, but he had to realize none of them were something he would like to watch… more precisely: none of them were something he would watch without Sue. _This is crazy… I can only think of her… that she is beside me, and we spend this day together… the day of love… Hudson, admit at last that you love her, that you can't live without her. Yes… I love her from the moment she stepped… actually, stormed into my life. I still couldn't tell her what I feel for her… I've been hiding my feelings for three years… but I can't do that any more. I have to tell her that I love her, that she is the woman I've been waiting for all my life... I have to do this, otherwise I'll go crazy. I love you, Sue… more than anything._

Bobby was lying on his bed, but couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking on a single woman… the love of his life… _Whom I let go. Who loves me so much she quit the best job of her life and came back to me. But I rejected her. How could I be such a fool? How could I let go the woman whom I love more than anything? Maybe it's too late… maybe our relationship is over… But I have to try that. I have to give us another chance. If I don't do that, I'll regret it for the rest of my life… I love her… and I know that whatever I have done, she also loves me._

Stanley sat in his hotel room sadly. _The day of love has come… and I can't be with the woman I love. Work always calls us away when we would like that the least… Of course, it's important for my career, but is it really that important to leave the love of my life alone on this special day? Is it really worth to have a good job, but because of this, having to spend less time with the woman who is the most important in my life? _ He sighed. _I know I have hurt her when I told her we can't spend Valentine's Day together… but I can't bear if she is sad. I love her… and I would do anything to chase her sadness away._


	6. Chapter 6

- These are such great films… - Tara said. - I'm never bored by watching them.  
- Me either - Sue agreed. - Actually, I've been watching quite a few chick flicks recently… They do good to your soul if there isn't a man beside you and make you forget your problems at least for the time you watch them… I feel I could never be bored by them.  
- I have the same feeling… - Darcy agreed. - I can't even count how many of these I have watched in the recent past…

- I love What Women Want so much… - Sue said. - I'm wondering what would happen if we could actually know what men think, just like Nick heard the thoughts of women…  
- I have a feeling I know why would you like this so much… it has something to do with a certain dark-haired special agent, am I right? - Lucy smiled.  
- Lucy, I can't hide anything from you… - Sue smiled at her friend.

- Indeed, it would be interesting to know what men think… but I'm not sure we would always like that… - Tara mused.  
- This is definitely true, but I would still love to know what is in their heads - Darcy said, and Tara nodded in agreement.

- Girls! Did anyone knock on the door? - Lucy asked suddenly.  
- I didn't hear anything - Sue smiled, and they laughed, while Darcy went to open the door.  
- Who is it?

- It isn't for me. Some computer guy. Tara, come here, please, maybe you understand what he wants to say - Darcy shouted from the entrance door.  
- It must be one of my crazy former boyfriends. I thought it was obvious I live in a happy relationship. But it seems I have to tell him personally…. - but she couldn't finish the sentence. She was simply speechless of what she saw. Stanley stood at the door with a huge bouquet of flowers, which had an envelope with a heart on it. Darcy placed the envelope in Tara's hand and left them alone.

- Who is it? - Sue asked.  
- Shall we listen to them? Maybe Tara needs protection - Lucy smiled.  
- Don't worry, it's Stanley - Darcy said. - I believe someone is really happy now - she smiled, while they heard a happy scream from the door and a dull sound, as if someone fell on the floor .

- Girls, would you mind if I go now? - Tara came back with a red face.  
- Only if you first tell us what happened! - Lucy grinned.  
- Umm… well… I was just really happy - Tara said embarrassed and became even redder.  
- Go and have a great time! - Sue tried not to laugh at the situation. Tara said goodbye and by the time the others could have realized what happened, they heard the door shut.

- I'm wondering what Stanley surprised her with - Lucy mused.  
- I believe that his coming home was enough of a surprise as well. I thought he has to work tonight - Sue replied.  
- The surprise is a weekend spent in New York together, and he booked a room in one of the best hotels - Darcy informed them.  
- How do you know that? - Sue asked.

- You know, I'm a journalist, I always find out what I want - Darcy laughed, while the doorbell rang.  
- Who might this be? We are not waiting for anyone, are we? - Sue asked.  
- Go and open it, so it turns out - Lucy told her friend, hoping that it was Jack and he would finally make a move tonight.

Sue was just standing speechless. In the moment when she opened the door, lots of beautiful roses poured in the apartment. She picked one and went out to the hallway, to find out whom they are from. Tara has just left, so this person must still be here. She didn't need to go too far, Jack was standing at the stairway, with another red rose in his hands. Sue didn't understand all this. _What's going on? This is definitely not for me. Nothing would make me happier, but this is impossible._

- Jack, what are you doing here? Didn't you say you wanted to spend the evening alone? - the woman asked.  
- Yes, but I decided to spend this day with a really special woman - he handed the rose in his hand over to her.  
- I don't get it. You wanted to spend this evening with the woman of your dreams - Sue tried to tell this without revealing that she will immediately start crying.  
- Indeed, and I hope she forgives me that I'm disturbing her at such a late time.

- But… - Sue suddenly realized that Jack is just trying to let her know that he is talking about her and she couldn't resist any longer, she started crying.  
Jack stepped over to her and wiped the tears off her cheek.  
- I didn't dare to tell her, I hoped she would realize that as well, but I admit that it is hopeless. So I have to take this step - he held the woman's hand and took it to his lips.  
- I…- Sue tried to speak.

- Wait, please don't interrupt! - the man said silently and put his finger to Sue's mouth. - I had no idea until now how to do that, but I realized that the simpler I do that, the less it will hurt if you reject me. - Suddenly the woman didn't know what to think. Jack was so embarrassed and Sue couldn't decide whether she could believe what she saw. - I'm trying to say that I love you, Sue Thomas - Jack laughed in embarrassment and took his finger away.  
Sue was just standing astonished. _Yes, this was really for me. He loves me… I am the one whom he loves!!!_ - she started cheering in her soul. She smiled and didn't know how to express her feelings, so she just stepped over to Jack and simply kissed him. First a little shyly, then when she felt the man's hands on her waist, she became more courageous and kissed him passionately. She tried to put all her love into the kiss, but eventually they needed to part for some much needed air.

- I believe this told you everything - the woman said silently, when she found her voice at last.  
- It did - Jack smiled happily at the woman he loved - I still have a surprise for you for this evening. Take your coat!  
- But Lucy and Darcy are here.  
- Don't worry about them, they'll be fine without you as well - he winked, before Sue went back to the apartment for her coat.

Lucy looked at her best friend happily. _They have admitted their love for each other and are a couple at last… Could I ask for anything more for this Valentine's Day?_ - she smiled.

Bobby was standing in front of the door and still didn't know what he would say. The small box with the ring was in his pocket, but his courage started to disappear. So he knocked before he could change his mind and go away. Lucy opened the door, and when she saw him, she didn't ask anything, just took her coat and found a reason to leave them alone together. The evening had a great ending for her by knowing that everyone is happy, even if there wasn't a man beside her. She was happy that Sue and Jack admitted their feelings towards each other at last. She would have loved to help Bobby as well, but Tara was the one who could make herself understood with the man the most, so she just tried to let him feel that she is there, should he need her. Bobby thanked this with a peck on her cheek, and then entered the living-room.

- Bobby… I didn't expect you today - Darcy said with a serious face.  
- There is something we have to talk about.  
- What? - she stepped away from the couch and turned her back towards the man.  
_Maybe it is better that she isn't looking at me. I don't know how much my remaining confidence will last. I love her with all my heart, but I don't know how to tell this to her again. I have already rejected her once, how could I know that she won't do the same now. She has already made a step, now it is my turn. I can't say something which is against my own words, with which I asked her before she left to come back to me, any time._

- Bobby, are you OK? - he saw Darcy's face above himself. He didn't recognize that he was leaning against the armrest of the couch, and realized the woman was shaking him worriedly. - What's the matter?  
- I'm OK.  
- Are you sure?  
- Actually, there is still something. There is something at me which is yours.  
- I thought I brought away everything - Darcy said with an aching heart.

- This belongs to both of us. You didn't even think of taking it away - the man said on a tender voice and touched the woman's trembling hands. Darcy didn't know what to think, she was afraid of doing anything. She desired the man's touch, what's more, the whole of him, but since she came back, they hadn't had the chance to talk properly and she feared that if nothing happens, the unspoken words would tear the remaining bonds between them.

- Darcy?  
- Yes?  
- I love you.  
- What? - the woman couldn't believe her ears, but the man didn't repeat his words. He stood up and turned away.

_Goodness me, tell her something! It's Valentine's Day, and if you do this the wrong way, you'll never have another chance!_ - Goodness me, Bobby! Are you sure you are OK? - she knelt beside the already kneeling man and took hold of his hand. - What should I do, how could I help? - Darcy got more and more scared.

- There is only one way for this. - Darcy now really feared what she would hear now. - Marry me! Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? - the man held her hand, looking deep into her eyes and wishing that if only there wasn't such a huge gap between them. The woman whom he loved the most put her arms around his neck crying and she could only nod. Suddenly all tension disappeared from her and felt she needed to clutch on something. Somebody. She felt that the man was also relieved and parted from her carefully, he saw her happy smile through her tears and promised himself that he would never let her go away again. Bobby waited until the woman's tears dried up and while placing the ring on her finger, he only said:  
- Happy Valentine's Day, Ms. D'Angelo! - and kissed the woman he loved at last.

_Indeed… this was the greatest girls' party we've ever had._


End file.
